Twisted
by Pyromaanii
Summary: Seras has been acting odd, and not only that, but there's been a horrible smell coming from her room. Integra, keen on investigating the matter, soon regrets her decision to do so, because what Seras has been up to is unbelievably twisted.


_A/N: I seriously wrote this in an hour. The idea crept into my brain at two in the morning, and I couldn't get it out, so I woke up and wrote this. The plot is, as the title implies, twisted. It is very macabre, and I honestly don't even know what gave me such an idea hahaha. I've rated it T, because it only implies certain things, and barely. I hope this can be enjoyed._

 _Twisted_

There was an appalling stench coming from Seras's room.

Integra didn't know what the smell could possibly be. Seras was, in all respects, dead, but in her case of decease, she couldn't produce such a foul odor. Vampires didn't necessarily have scents of any kind (except to other vampires). Besides this, the only time Integra could pick a scent off of Seras is when the younger woman was wearing perfume (which she did often). So it was obvious that Integra was perplexed. She didn't want to bring it up to Seras, in fear she would embarrass the girl. Seras was always easily embarrassed.

Integra stood outside the room, her handkerchief over her nose, trying to breathe in as little as possible without harming herself. The stench had gotten worse since the last time she was down here. She sighed, pulling her handkerchief away from her nose and putting it back in her pocket, and then knocking on the door. Vampires had such acute sense of smell, how was it possible that Integra could smell this but Seras couldn't?

Integra heard the loud sounds of things scraping against each other, followed by a thump, followed by Seras cursing. Integra crossed her arms against her chest as she waited. After another minute, Integra said, "Today, please, Seras."

After something slamming, Seras opened the door, and Integra tried not to cover her nose by reflex by the awful smell intensifying. Seras had a bright smile on her face, pleased to see Integra. Like it would be anyone else, though.

"Seras," Integra began, wiggling her nose, "I suppose you know why I'm down here."

"I do," Seras replied, her smile losing a few watts, "You still can't find his body."

It had been almost two weeks since the attack on London, which meant it had been almost two weeks since Pip Bernadotte had died. When they began cleaning up the manor, all the bodies of the Geese had been accounted for, except for his. Seras was baffled as to where his body could have gone. After all, not a single enemy had been left at the estate, and she was one of the last people who had seen his corpse.

"Yes." Integra said, coughing when she accidentally breathed in too deep. She coughed for about twenty seconds, covering her mouth with her handkerchief. "Oh, excuse me," She said, her eyes watering.

"Are you okay, Sir Integra?" Seras asked, her eyebrows furrowing.

"Yes, give me a second," Integra breathed through her handkerchief, hoping it would alleviate her contaminated oxygen supply. Finally, composed, she continued from where she left off.

"We still can't find his body. We've turned this mansion upside down looking for him."

"Have you thought about searching outside?"

"What would be the point? He died inside. The remaining mercenaries gave me the exact same location of his body that you did. He's just not _here_."

Seras bit her lip, her eyes drifting to the floor, blood welling up inside of them.

"Seras, we'll just have to call it off. I know, that sounds awful, but there's really nothing else we can do."

Seras nodded solemnly. "I understand, Sir."

"Very well. I, uh, as you understand I've had a lot of work to do lately. I better get back to it."

Seras didn't respond, stepping back into her room and shutting the door. Integra hurried away from the room so she could assuage her lungs with clean air.

* * *

Integra sat at her desk, twiddling a pen between her fingers. Seras had been acting strange lately. Since they had returned to the manor, Seras had been locking herself up in her room and not coming out for anything. On several occasions, Integra had gone down to talk to Seras, and could hear the girl talking to herself from within. Usually, her voice would be scathing. But when Integra would knock on the door, Seras would answer it cheerful as ever.

Integra also was becoming more and more concerned about the foul smell emitting from her servant's room. It become worse as the days wore on, and honestly, it was coming to the point that she was thinking about investigating. As mentioned earlier, she didn't want to bring it up to Seras, in fear she would embarrass her. She decided she would go in there while Seras was sleeping. Seras wasn't the heaviest sleeper, but she wasn't so advanced yet that she would notice Integra while she was asleep.

It was around nine in the morning, and Integra stood outside Seras's door, again, with her handkerchief over her nose. By this point, even that didn't help, and she concluded that if this problem could not be fixed, she'd probably have to start using a gas mask. She rolled her eyes at the idea.

Integra, as quietly and slowly as she could, opened the door to the room. It was dark, so she left the door open so the little light from the hall could illuminate it just a fraction. Integra felt guilty, being so sneaky. She was the boss here! How come she had to tiptoe around her servant?

Integra tried not to huff, opening Seras's wardrobe, pushing through clothes, looking for anything that could be of use. She found nothing.

 _That's the only thing in here-_ Integra began to think to herself, before she heard a scuffle come from within Seras's coffin. Integra froze. Slowly, the lid of the coffin opened, and the more it did, the more the stench began to suffocate Integra.

"What is that light?" She heard Seras murmur, the lid of the coffin being pushed open completely. With the light coming in through the doorway, Integra was able to see just enough that Seras was not alone. There was someone in the coffin with her.

Seras sniffed, whipping around to pierce Integra with her crimson eyes, which at first startled, narrowed.

"What are you doing in here?" Seras exclaimed, more than asked.

Integra frowned, "Whatever I damn well please, that's what! I didn't want to mortify you, but there's been an atrocious smell coming from your room, and I came to find out what it was, but now I guess I have more things to worry about!" Integra thrust her hand out to gesture to the other occupant of the coffin, "Who on _Earth_ is _that_?"

Seras gasped, climbing on top of the figure, trying to cover it. "You can see them?"

"Barely! Who is it?"

"I- I-"

"I'm turning on the light!"

"Please! Don't!" Seras begged as Integra went to switch on the light.

"Then tell me who it is!"

"I can't!"

"Why not?"

"I just _can't_!"

"I'm turning on the light."

" _No!_ " Seras roared, leaping from the coffin, grabbing Integra's hand. Integra gasped, slapping at Seras's arm.

"How _dare you_! Seras, let go of me!"

" _Please don't turn on the light!_ " Seras sobbed, her grip on Integra's hand tightening. Integra scoffed, twisting herself so that she could use her free hand. Seras then grabbed that one, and the two struggled with each other for quite some time, before Integra finally got the upper hand, and switched on the light.

Seras collapsed, sobbing, her hands clutching Integra's pants. "Don't look, _please don't look_ ,"

Integra ignored Seras's pleas, her gaze drifting from the light switch to the coffin that lay in the middle of the room.

Integra's eyes widened, and she gasped, her hand coming to her mouth, "My... My god!"

"I'm sorry!" Seras sobbed, " _I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry_ ,"

"Seras... Seras..." Integra stammered, staring at the coffin and its occupant in sheer horror.

Inside, lay the root of the stench. Inside, lay Pip Bernadotte's decaying body.

"I didn't know what else to do!" Seras whined, crimson spilling down her cheeks, "I couldn't let them take him away!"

Integra couldn't take her eyes off the corpse; its flesh deteriorating, the skin discoloured.

"Seras, Seras _what did you do_?"

" _I'm sorry!_ " Seras repeated for the umpteenth time.

Integra looked down at Seras, and noticed the girl was in nothing but her undergarments. This doubled her fear.

" _Seras_ ," Integra began, her mouth agape, " _What have you been **doing** with his **body**?_ "

Seras's eyes screwed shut, her teeth grit as she rested her head on Integra's knee, continuing to sob.

"I didn't mean to!" Seras finally got out, "But I couldn't just _leave him there_! I _couldn't_!"

Integra stared at Seras, her eyes wide in shock and disbelief, "We would have given him a proper burial, Seras,"

"I didn't want to let him go!"

"You _drank his blood, Seras!_ "

"It's not the same!"

"The hell it's not!"

Seras gripped Integra's pant leg tighter.

"Seras, let go of me!"

"No! You have to forgive me!"

"Seras... Seras how could I? How on Earth could I forgive... this?!" Integra pointed at the corpse inside the coffin.

"You have to forgive me... you have to..." Seras murmured, finally looking up at Integra.

Integra looked down at the pitiful creature, her cheeks stained with blood, her eyes even more so.

"Seras, I will ask you again," Integra said, her eyes narrowing, " _What_ have you been _doing_ with his _body_?"

Seras bit her lip, looking at Pip's body laid out in her coffin.

 _I can't tell her the truth,_ Seras thought to herself.

"Seras. **Answer me**."

"Not what you think I've been doing," Seras replied, staring at the body.

"Then why don't you have clothes on?"

"It's just how I sleep."

Integra rose an eyebrow, inhaling through her nose. By this point, the stench was the last thing on her mind.

"I'm sorry," Seras whispered, looking into Integra's eyes. Integra had a hard time looking back. She never expected this from Seras. She never expected anything close. She couldn't even expect something like this from Alucard. This was probably the most profoundly macabre situation she has ever been dealt, even after what horrors she had to go through saving England.

Did Integra really even know Seras? After she had done something like this? Something so morbid, something so _repulsive_... what in God's name was going through Seras's head when she decided to do such a thing?

Integra gave her attention back to the corpse laying in Seras's coffin. She then began looking back and forth between it and Seras.

"I don't even know what to say," Integra said, trying to step away from Seras. However, Seras was still gripping the leg of her pants.

"Say _something_ ," Seras murmured, a pleading look on her face.

"What can I say? You've been sleeping with a corpse in your coffin for two weeks."

"It's not what you think," Seras said.

 _It is what you think._

Integra smoothed out her eyebrow with a shaky hand, and then reached into her blazer pocket for a cigar.

"I just can't believe this, Seras, I can't believe _you_."

Seras sighed, her hands finally releasing Integra's pants. Integra lit up her cigar.

"Seras, what even possessed you...?"

"I don't _know_ ," Seras began, her eyes drifting to Pip's corpse.

"This is so, so, _disturbing_ , so, so _twisted_. Seras, Seras what were you thinking?"

Seras only shook her head.

Integra was flooded with thirty thousand different emotions, and none of them held hope for the girl at her feet.

"It's not what I think?" Integra asked, snapping at Seras to get her attention, "Look at me!"

Seras looked up back into Integra's eyes, looking deep into them, her mouth firm as she replied,

"It's not what you think."

But it was what she thought.


End file.
